Otra Oportunidad para que estemos juntas
by Angelxway
Summary: Q, viaja a Ohio, buscando alejarse de la mujer que le rompió el corazón Rachel .Al comenzar esta historia, Quinn, lleva 2 años de matrimonio con Camille Ilinch.La historia es: como comienza realmente todo, para luego volver al presente, summary a dentro.
1. El pasado nunca nos Abandona

**¿Otra Oportunidad para que estemos juntas?**

Q, viaja a Ohio, buscando alejarse de la mujer que le rompió el corazón(Rachel). Es la típica chica californiana, además de ser norteamericana española.

Al comenzar esta historia, Quinn, lleva 2 años de matrimonio con Camille Ilinch, una chica que luego conoceremos su historia, ellas tienen una hija de nombre Beth.

Y después de todo este tiempo Quinn decide irse a la ciudad de Nueva York. Para que su esposa consiga un buen trabajo.

La historia presenta como comienza realmente todo. Porque Q, vive en Ohio. Y que pasa con la gente que dejo en su ciudad. También como conoce a su esposa, para luego volver al presente

_Capitulo 1_

_El pasado nunca nos abandona._

Flashback

Quinn Fabray: han pasado 2 años desde la última vez que vi a Rachel.

Extrañamente, vine a Ohio a eso. A olvidarme de esa mujer. Que tanto daño me hizo.

Era un día normal, saben vine a ver a Puck uno de los "modelos" que tuvo un choque y esta en el hospital. Pero me perdí y termine en la sala de maternidad.

Iba camino a la salida cuando vi a un idiota que empujo a una de las mujeres embarazadas fui a verla. No se por que.

-Hey idiota ten cuidado con la señorita. Le di una mano y la ayude a sentarse. No tenía más de 26 años. Bueno yo también tenía la misma edad. ¿Hey te encuentras bien?

-Yo… He gracias

-No te preocupes. ¿Estas bien, segura?

-Si, no te preocupes

-Yo lo siento señorita, no la he visto. Pidió el hombre que la había empujado

-Si esta bien. No se preocupe

-Perdón yo ya me iba adiós.

-Hey, gracias déjame invitarte algo por ayudarme

-No, tranquila tengo cosas que hacer adiós

-Al menos dime tu nombre

-Q. Quinn Fabray.

-Mucho gusto Quinn Fabray. Camile Ilinch

-Un gusto ¿Camile?

Ambas abrieron la boca. En señal de sorpresa

-¡Yo te conozco! Dijo Quinn para continuar hablando; Iguaçu, Brasil, vacaciones del 2012

-¿Lucy? Se abrazaron. ¿Lucy, han pasado 5 años desde eso, como?

-Supongo que me fije mucho en ti en esa época. Se rio un rato de aquello

-¿Tu tampoco eres de aquí cierto?

-No, soy de california

-Ah por eso.

-¿El acento me delato cierto?

-Yeah

-¿Entonces aceptas el café?

-Ok, tomemos ese café

Ya sentadas en las mesas en la clínica, tomando Camile te y Quinn café

-¿Cuantos meses tienes?

-4

-4 meses eh. ¿Y el padre del bebe donde esta?

-El bueno… El no sabe. Y tampoco quiero que sepa.

-Camile. Dijo mirando su reloj. Mierda tengo que irme

-¿Que dijiste?

-Perdón, dije eso en español ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Tengo que irme es tarde

-La pase bien hablando contigo Q. ¿Podemos seguir viéndonos?

-Claro, me encantaría. Ten mi número. Cuando necesitas conversar con alguien, o necesites algo solo llámame

Camille miro la tarjeta.

Quinn Fabray. Fotografías. Lima Heights Adjacent. Numero.

Al lado contrario se leía

Santana López, Escuela y agencia de modelaje. Lima Heights Adjacent. Numero

_Quizas el pasado jamas nos abandonara. _

* * *

_Asi parte mi historia, los agradecimientos principales a LoveIsLoveBritanna _

_por que me convencio. Lean nuestra historia: .net/s/8025330/1/With_Out_You_

_Y seria espero que lean para no deprimirme :D _

_Un abrazo Psicologico Angelito :D _


	2. Reencuentros Sin Sentido

**2. _Reencuentros sin sentido_**

Camille sabia que en la vida no se nos dan dos oportunidades de conocer a una rubia como Quinn, se habian vuelto a ver y ahora quería conocer a esta persona simplemente maravillosa. Era linda, no era hermosa. Era perfecta, era todo, nadie desaprovecharía tal oportunidad.

-Hey Fabray que sonrisa. ¿Algo bueno te paso en la clínica? la pregunto su mejor amiga.

-Sin quitar la sonrisa. Sí, creo que si

-¿Conociste a alguien?

-Sí, López.

-¿Que tal la chica?

-Ni lo pienses.

-Claro que no lo pensé. ¿Dudas, tus mujeres son intocables para mi somos hermanas recuerdas?

-Cierto. Hablando de eso… ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu "pelirroja"?

-Termine con ella. Demasiados celos Q.

-Vamos López, ¿algún vez duraras más que dos semanas?

-En realidad no me importa, el sexo no era ni bueno.

-¡Santana!

-¡Que si es cierto! Ninguna mujer vale la pena para pasar más de un par de noches.

-Juro que pagaría todo mi dinero por verte enamorada

Mientras en California.

-Vamos, Britt.

-No molestes, Rachel

-Vamos. ¡De verdad quiero ir a ver el lugar, que me compraron mis padres!

-Ok, Berry. Pero luego no me volverás a sacar de la cama.

Mientras en Ohio

-Fotografías y centro de modelaje Fabray-López

-Quisiera hablar con la Srta. Quinn

-¿Quien la llama?

-Camille Ilinch. Poniendo la mano en el auricular

-HEY, Fabray teléfono

-¿Quien llama López?

-Camille Ilinch.

Santana la miro mientras contestaba el teléfono

-Hola Camille. ¿Como estas? Sí, claro. 30 minutos, y termino lo que estoy haciendo

Tu donde estas, te paso a buscar si el estudio queda cerca. Perfecto entonces en una hora nos vemos adiós.

-Camille Ilinch ¿eh?

-Santy.

-Así que es la chica del hospital

-Yeah.

-Bien, bien. Anda a terminar lo que estás haciendo Fabray

-¿Y tú no tienes nada que hacer?

-No, tengo gente trabajando para mí no como tú. Dijo mientras se reía de los nervios de su amiga

La miro con una cara de molestia

Mientras en California.

-No puedes elegir otro destino Britt. ¿Por qué Ohio?

-Vamos Rachel. Es un bonito lugar.

-Es donde iba a irse Q.

-Vamos Rachel.

-No, no iré a Ohio. Ni aunque…

- Tu teléfono está sonando Rachel.

-Si, si. Ahora hablando por telefono ¿Una oferta de trabajo en serio Charlie? ¿New York, este cuando?

-OK, Britt… Tenemos el lugar donde ir NEW YORK

-¿Eso está lejos de Ohio? Pregunto Britt

-No lo sé, no se geografía.

La realidad era que estarían a diez horas de Lima, Ohio.

Lugar donde estaban en este mismo instante Camile con Q.

-Crece rápido.

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda Fabray?

-Que no… Si bueno pero ese bebe crece.

-Sí, ¿cómo va el trabajo?

-Bien, bien.

De vuelta en California

-Britt no.

-Me iré a Ohio, aunque no quieras. Ahí está la mejor escuela de Modelaje!

-Venga que en New York deben haber miles mejores que esa

-Quiero ir a esa, Berry

-OK, ok. Si quieres irte a esa. Yo viviré en NY

-Claro que sí, mi diva hermosa, dijo un condescendiente Charlie Fabray

Si, el mismísimo hermano de Quinn, medio hermano en realidad. A diferencia de Q, Charlie era mayor, mas latino, que la rubia. Y un negociante por excelencia. Por eso se había transformado en el agente de Rachel. Rachel, era actriz y cantante. Vivía en california, en el sur. Exactamente en los Ángeles. Cerca de Hollywood, de hecho Rachel había estudiado en la UCLA.

Pero ella quería ir a Broadway, cantar sobre las tablas, como lo había hecho Barbra.

Así que Charlie, había buscado de todas formas posibles, que Rachel fuera a trabajar a NY.

Volvamos a Ohio.

-Ya deja la risa Fabray

-Pero es que… OK. OK, dejo de reírme.

-Tu teléfono

-¿López que paso?

-Te buscan, de una sesión de fotos. Sobre una película.

-OH Dios. Lo olvide diles que en dos minutos estoy allá

-Dios, Camille tengo que irme olvide unas cosas que tenía que hacer. Perdóname

-No no, claro nos vemos. Eres Fantástica. Enserio

-También tú lo eres.

-Me encanta estar contigo, ¿podemos seguir viéndonos de esta manera?

-Claro, me encantaría. ¿La próxima vez te llamo yo ok?

-Si me encantaría. Adiós Quinn

-Bye Camille

_Reencuentros, que a veces no tienen sentido, depende de cómo veas y vivas aquello. Del tiempo o de si era esperado. Quizás tu vida siempre tiene preparadas sorpresas inesperadas._

* * *

Los agradecimientos principales a LoveIsLoveBritanna por que me convencio a subirla.

Segundo Cap :D

Lean nuestra historia: .net/s/8025330/1/With_Out_You

Y seria espero que lean para no deprimirme :D

Un abrazo Psicologico Angelito :D


	3. El gusto es Mio

_3. El gusto es mío._

Así es como Q, empieza a salir con Camille Ilinch, comienza como amigas pero al final la fotógrafa se da cuenta de sus reales sentimientos, así que le pide salir formalmente pero luego de eso ella sabe cuál es el siguiente paso a seguir, con la chica a punto de tener al bebe, ella quiere formar una familia.

_**N/A: Se que son hartos saltos de tiempo pero, me gusta así.**_

-¿Realmente le vas a pedir matrimonio?

-Dios, López sí, es la décima vez que me lo preguntas desde que me acompañaste a comprar el anillo

-Encuentro que es ridículo

-Claro, como a ti Brittany ni te toma en cuenta

_N/A: Rachel conoce a Brittany S. Pierce luego de que Quinn se va de L. A Por lo tanto Q, no sabe que rubia y morena se conocen. _

-Ya me va a ver, solo me está tomando más tiempo del que tenía planeado

-Eres su profesora, casi particular, aun no entiendo como no le invitas si quiera un jugo. Además de que babeamos como idiota cuando ella pasa por tu lado, y apenas puedes hablar si ella te mira fijamente

-No me estas haciendo sentir bien Fabray. Aun así te vas a hacer con un cacho bien grande

-Santana es un bebe

-Si, que cuenta varios millones

-Ni tantos, López

-Aun así. Ni si quiera sabes algo de el "padre" de esa criatura. ¿Llevas cuanto tiempo con ella?

-5 meses

-¿Y quieres casarte?

-Si, quiero formar mi familia con ella ¿OK?

-¿Ósea ya olvidaste a tu "amor de instituto"?

-No voy ha hablar contigo sobre eso.

-Eso es un ¿no? Fabray, no puedes casarte en ese caso

-Quiero rehacer mi vida. Charlie se quedo con ella, ese es el caso, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Con Camille puedo realizar mi vida, la quiero demasiado

-Pero no la amas Fabray, y no puedo creer que tu propio hermano te robara la novia

-No fue mi hermano en realidad es una larga historia López. Y no quiero recordarla.

-No te cases Fabray

-Ella esta a miles de kilómetros, Santana no la volveré a ver nunca más

-Llevas dos años recién aquí.

-Dos años y 8 meses

-Aun así

-Santy lo que digas no me hará cambiar de opinión me casare con Camille y voy a ayudarle en todo lo que pueda

-OK, has lo que quieras Fabray.

-Gracias, Santana.

**_N/A: Vamos a volver un poco el tiempo, cuando Santana conoce a Brittany Pierce_**

-¿No me vas a ir a dejar?

-No Britt

-Anda no es tan lejos

-SON 10 HORAS

-Vamos en Avión

-¡Aun así!

-¿Tienes todo lo necesario?

-Todo, Mami

-Muy chistosa Britt

-Te veo en… dejo la frase en suspenso.

-6 meses. ¡Cuando sea una gran modelo!

-Claro, y yo tendré un estelar en Broadway

-Hey, yo creo que lo tendrás. Dijo Charlie sonriéndoles a ambas.

-Britt, si ves a mi hermanita dile que se le extraña

-Yo no la conozco.

-Fabray no es un nombre común, Brittany

-Tendrá que…

Pasajeros del vuelo a Lima Ohio. Abordar por la puerta 11

-¡Adiós a las dos cuídense! ¡Y triunfa estrella!

-Adiós Britt, dijeron los dos aludidos abrazando a la rubia.

Fabray-López Fotografía y modelaje,

-¡Fabray, puedes apurar…!

-¡Permiso! Dijo Brittany abriendo la puerta del lugar

-Esta cerra… Santana se quedo sin palabras.

-Esta cerrado dijo Quinn

-¿Que necesitas? pregunto Santana

-Quiero…

-San yo me voy, ¿no vienes por fotografías cierto? Dijo dirigiéndose a Brittany, quien la miraba con cara de confusión, seria que la había visto antes

-No, no. Quiero entrar a la escuela de modelaje

-Bien salgo por mi lado, adiós López

-¡Tú eres la dueña!

-S…i…si

-Mucho gusto, dijo efusivamente Brittany.

-¿El gusto es mío, Srta.?

-Brittany Pierce

-Srta. Pierce

-Llámame Brittany, ¿donde tengo que hacer los trámites para la inscripción?

-Dame un segundo. Toma asiento, yo busco los formularios

-Creí que ya estaba cerrado

-Lo esta, pero no es bueno perder la posibilidad de tener una alumna tan bella como tu.

_¡Enserio Santana! ¡Es una ALUMNA! ¡Acaba de entrar por esa puerta y tú le tiras un comentario tan homosexual, contrólate ni que no tuvieras con quien estar! _

-Supongo que viniendo de la dueña de una escuela de modelaje debería sentirme pero alabadísima

-Obviamente Brittany. Dame un minuto y traigo las cosas.

Subiendo la voz

-Hey Santana, ¿tu haces clases? ¿O eres solo la dueña?

-Hago algunas clases, mas privadas, Brittany ¿como supiste de mi escuela?

-Leí en Internet que tus modelos, son las mejores…

-¿No eres de Ohio?

-No, soy del sur de California

-¿Tu eres de acá?

-No, soy de NY

-Mira, estos son los formularios, llénalos los traes mañana y serás oficialmente mi alumna.

-¿Enserio? Eso es genial. Iré a buscar donde pasar la noche entonces. Nos vemos Profesora

-Dime Santana. No te preocupes

-Gracias.

-A… Brittany le dio un beso en la mejilla de Santana. Que le quedo quemando.

-Adiós, Brittany

-Nos vemos mañana.

_Cuando uno conoce a alguien, muchas veces dice aquella frase: El gusto es mío, y que si fuese real, como demostrar que realmente es un gusto, si a veces decirlo es mecánico._

* * *

Los agradecimientos principales a LoveIsLoveBritanna por que me convencio a subirla.

Lean nuestra historia: .net/s/8025330/1/With_Out_You

Si me dejan review no me enojo, me encantaria saber la opinion de quienes leen :D

Un abrazo Psicologico Angelito :D


	4. Si tienes Miedo mejor no Vuelvas

Si tienes miedo mejor no vuelvas

**_N/A: Un saltito de tiempo _**

-Invítala a mi matrimonio Santy.

-¡No!

-Vamos Santy juega tus fichas. No pareces tú, mujer

-Cállate Fabray, ella no es cualquiera de las mujeres que me he tirado ella es distinta.

-Creo que no tengo que pagar todo mi dinero para verte derretida por una mujer.

-Cállate ya. Hablas demasiado, mejor me voy.

-Saluda a Brittany de mi parte López

Santana se despidió de Quinn levantándole el dedo corazón.

Mientras Quinn se reía, todavía más.

**_N/A: Al final Santana no invito a Brittany._**

-Me estas poniendo nerviosa Santana.

-Te vas a casar con una mujer que tiene un embarazo de 7 meses. ¿Dime no tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar? ¿Dime enserio porque te casas?

-¿Conoces a la familia de Camille? Pregunto Quinn. ¿Los Ilinch?

Santana se tomo un par de minuto y luego respondió, no

-¿Dios en que mundo vives? Ahh si, Brittany's world

Santana giro los ojos y negó.

-Vamos López piensa tu abuela nunca hablo de ellos son latinos.

-No. ¡Tú no eres latina!

-Aun así mi mama es latina, ósea es descendiente de españoles pero nació en America del sur.

-No, no se quienes son

-Son una de las familias más importante de Sudamérica.

-Ahí esta, yo soy centroamericana estúpida

Quinn río. Tenía razón.

-Son dueños de muchas viñas en Chile.

-¿Viñas?

-Vinos López por dios.

-¿Tiene mucho dinero, Camille?

-Tenia.

Santana se rasco la cabeza. Y luego reprendió a Quinn por no decir nada antes

-¿Es el seguro cierto? ¿Es tu puto seguro de vida? ¿Y El hecho de que legalmente al casarte su maldito parto saldrá barato cierto?

-Santy.

-Mierda. Fabray, tu no eres…

-Yo también, lo soy.

-¿Que?

-Tengo… Soy millonaria.

-¿Qué?

-Mis abuelos me dejaron una buena suma de dinero. Y yo…

-¿Porque mierda trabajas, cumples horarios y toda esa mierda?

-Porque amo la fotografía. Y no quiero gastar todo el dinero de mi familia en tonteras.

-Pero…

-No López veras. Mis abuelos también eran dueños de Viñas en Chile.

-Yo… No entiendo, entonces si Camille y tu son disque millonarias porque ella no paga su puto parto

-Porque su padre le quito todo. Camille no tiene nada. Solo a su bebe, y ahora a mi. Y si me permites tengo que ir a mi matrimonio.

-Por dios Quinn.

-Vamos. ¿Que hace Camille acá en Usa?

-Deja de preguntar pelotudeces y camina López por la mierda. ¿Luego te cuento todo si?

-OK, tienes muchas cosas que explicarme.

Beth Fabray-Ilinch era una bebita hermosa, muy parecida a Camille, pero lo mas extraño era que tenía unos ojos verdes, demasiado parecidos a los de Quinn, así que cualquier persona podría confundirla con su propia hija. Ósea lo era, tenia su apellido, pero como sabemos no lo es.

-Hey Fabray. Camille

-Santana.

-Vine a ver a mi sobrinita Beth ¿donde está?

-En su habitación.

-Santy. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro. Quinn había comprado un porche en uno de los edificios más altos de Lima. Pero pensaba en irse a NY para que Camille quien era diseñadora tuviera más oportunidades de trabajo.

-Estoy pensando en irme a NY

Los ojos de Santana se abrieron.

-NEW YORK? ¡Vamos!

-¿Qué?

-Pongo mi agencia de modelos allá. Otra porque difícilmente puedo cerrar esta, esta que revienta de gente. Contratare alguien que administre y de mis clases. Así pongo otra "facultad"

-Santana.

-Vamos Fabray. La educación para Beth, es la mejor allá en NY, y Camille podrá trabajar, y yo de verdad quiero, volver.

-¿Extrañas NY?

-No, pero Brittany vive allá, y consiguió ser modelo de Victoria Secret' s y estoy algo harta de ver las revistas.

-¡DIOS! LOPEZ!

-¿Que?

-No me digas que…

-No no, que horror. Fabray, ni que fuera hombre. Bueno si. Pero…

-¿Dios López, te masturbas con los catálogos de Victoria?

-Con Brittany para ser exactos

-¡Dios mío!

-Ok, entonces esta hecho nos vamos.

-¿Que quieres que hagamos?

-Tú ve tus cosas con la agencia. Viajemos antes de llevarnos todo para ver lugares donde llegar, donde vivir y donde poner la agencia.

-La gran manzana nos espera.

-Es hora que enfrentes tus miedo López.

La boca de Santana se cerró. Si, en Ny estaba su familia. No había vuelto después de casi 10 años, se había arrancado de su casa con 15 y había llegado a estudiar en Lima, vivía en una colonia de Latinos muy buenas personas. Quienes la inscribieron en el colegio. Y le ayudaron a afrontar su "situación".

No, le ponía nerviosa el volver a su ciudad natal ni menos encontrarse con su familia.

Ya tenía 25 años, difícilmente se podría nerviosa ahora.

Ahora tenia la oportunidad gigante de volver a ver, a ver a la mejor alumna que había tenido, no era cierto, no era la mejor pero era hermosa. Le había gustado desde el primer momento que la vio.

Se venía una nueva etapa en la vida de Quinn Fabray y Santana López.

New York

Mientras tanto en ese mismo lugar.

El momento que pasaba la carrera en ascenso de Rachel Bárbara Berry no podía ser mejor, menos en el amor.

Lo cual le dolía bastante, después de que Quinn se había ido de su vida, a culpa de si misma en verdad, la había traicionado, había terminado en la cama con su mejor amigo Noah Puckerman solo por un par de shots de tequila, pero eso le fue perdonado por Quinn, luego tuvo un beso con el tarado de Finn Hudson, Quinn también se lo perdono, pero ya no había nada que hacer cuando la encontró con Charlie Fabray en la cama.

Eso era imperdonable para Quinn, era su hermano. Ambas habían intentado explicar a Quinn lo que había pasado, encontrar a tu hermano con tu novia, en toalla, en su pieza, abrazados no es algo natural. No había pasado nada entre ellos pero Quinn nunca se entero, había arrancado y solo llamaba a su madre de vez en cuando. Rachel solo sabia que Quinn vivía en Ohio, nada más. Al principio quiso buscarla pero se dio cuenta de que si la buscaba después de lo que había pasado, Quinn no iba a escucharla. Así que Rachel Berry le pidió a Charlie que fuera su agente, y así ir por su sueño.

Y ahí estaba, en NY siendo la noche de estreno de su primer papel cuasi protagónico, no era secundario, pero no era el protagónico, pero no había nada más que hacer, ella estaba en el ascenso de su carrera.

-¿Te sientes bien Rach?

-No, la verdad que no, Char.

-¿Que pasa mi diva hermosa?

-Extraño a Quinn

-Estas a minutos de subir al escenario y estas pensando en ¿mi hermana? Han pasado dos años, Rach.

-Para mi se sienten como si acabara de verla irse en su moto dejándome sola en la mitad de la calle

-Rach, princesa. Ha pasado un tiempo ya, deberías poder olvidarte de Quinn, ella no te dejo hablar y yo creo que ahora deber haber rehecho su vida yo lo habría hecho.

-Dos minutos, se escucho una voz decir a la puerta

-Venga Rach es tu noche brilla como la estrella que eres.

-Crees que al menos si la vuelvo ha ver podremos conversar.

-Si, Rach yo creo que si. ¿Quieres que la busque cierto?

-¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Puedo hablar con mama y preguntarle de ella.

-Gracias Charlie

-Anda estrellita que ya es tiempo de que Broadway conozca a su más grande astro.

Sonrío. Y se mentalizo para dar el espectáculo.

_El miedo, es uno de los paralizantes mas fuertes que existen, lo digo porque fue experiencia propia, que cuando el miedo ataca, nada lo puede detener._

* * *

Los agradecimientos principales a LoveIsLoveBritanna por que me convencio a subirla.

Lean nuestra historia: s/8025330/1/With_Out_You

Capitulo de Relleno en verdad

Gracias kiwi2410 por los dos Reviews y a toda la gente que agrego la historia a favoritos.

Un abrazo Psicologico bien apretado Angelito :D


	5. Somebody To Love

**_Somebody To Love_**

Mientras tanto en la carretera hacia Nueva York

-¡Puedes dejar de hacer eso Santana por dios!

No respondió, mientras mantenía el ritmo de alguna canción haciendo sonidos bastante molestos. Santana iba en el asiento trasero del auto de Quinn al lado de la pequeña Beth

Mientras Q y su esposa, Camille se encontraban en los delanteros.

-Pone música Q. Si no esta no dejara de hacer esos soniditos. Acerto la esposa de Quinn

_Lord…. _

_Find me somebody to love x10_

_Love..._

_Find me some_

_Somebody x7 _

_Can anybody find me?_

_Somebody to LOVE! _

_Find me somebody to love _

-Quinn, Quinn ¿Estas bien? Dijo Camille. Te quedaste como paralizada después de que prendiste la radio.

-Nada, no pasa nada. Es el tema, es algo viejo me trae recuerdos.

Era cierto "Somebody to love" le traía demasiados recuerdos, del glee club. Pero sobre todo de Rachel. Prácticamente la diva le había dedicado y cantado solo a ella el tema. Para luego presentárselo a Mr. Shue para las regionales. Había evitado a toda costa en dos años no escuchar los temas que alguna vez había cantado en el glee club. Y un descuido y todo se fue a la mierda.

Claramente para Camille la actitud de su esposa era algo extraño. Santana hablo para detener el silencio sepultural y la tensión que se notaba en el ambiente.

-¿Podemos parar?

-Llevamos la mitad. Quiero llegar a un hotel antes de que anochezca Santy.

_N/A: ¿OK, OK 10 horas no era tanto o si? Si lo es acaso nunca han hecho un viaje de 6? Es terrible.- OK mejor continúo_

-Venga Santana que ya llegamos al hotel.

-Recuérdame, Fabray dijo mientras miraba a Camille pagando el hotel. Mientras ella y Quinn cuidaban de Beth. "Somebody to love" era o no la canción que jamás podía escuchar en la radio

-Si, si es la canción que no te dejo

-Al igual que "Never say goodbye" y….

-Without you respondió por inercia Q.

-David Guetta. Si, cuéntame Fabray jamás me diste una razón para no ponerlas.

-Me recuerdan a…

-¿A quien? pregunto Camille ya llegando al lado de morena y rubia

-Ehm al glee club, a mi secundaria, Cam.

-Son buenos temas.

-OK, suficiente conversa. Buenas noches señoras Fabray

-Beth… dijo mientras le hacia cosquillas a la pequeña

Quinn se tiro en la cama. Mientras Camille acomodaba a Beth en su coche para dormir no tenia cuna ósea si pero iba en el camión de mudanza. Se sentó al lado de Q, en la cama y hablo.

-Hey Baby, háblame de tu familia, dijo Camille sacando ropa de su bolso

-¿Que?

-Que me hables de tu pasado Quinnie. No se nada de ti.

-Camille ahora no. Quiero descansar.

-Jamás, respondió ofendida

-Camille no quiero discutir enserio

-Yo tampoco Q, pero soy tu esposa

-Yo se Camille.

-¿Entonces? Q, tú sabes casi todo de mí.

-OK, OK, dijo ya cansada de tener siempre la misma pelea, no quería hablar de su pasado, por algo lo había dejado en California. ¿Que quieres saber Cam?

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

-En California, con mi hermano.

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-Si, fue con nosotros a Brasil. Cariño, se parece a mí. Es una versión morena, y masculina.

-¿No tienes fotos?

-No, Ra… Recuerdo si tengo.

- Si encuentras me las muestras

-Claro cariño.

-¿Hace cuanto no los ves?

-Dos años cariño, desde que llegue a Ohio.

-¿Los extrañas?

-Claro Cam. Son mi familia.

-¿Porque te viniste a Ohio?

-Una oportunidad de trabajo Cam. ¿Podemos dejar el interrogatorio para después? Quiero dormir

-OK, duérmete, Fabray

-¿Te enojaste? ¿Camille?

-No mi amor. Quinn soltó un suspiro, para Camille fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

-Iré a dar una vuelta.

-¿Camille que paso?

-Algún día me dirás que amas.

-Camille…

-¿No lo haces verdad?

-¿Te quiero mucho, si? Pero no lo siento no puedo decirte que te amo porque no, no lo hago. Tú sabes porque me case contigo Cam.

-Ok… Hazte a un lado.

-Ven somos amigas tu sabes eso. Dijo mientras Camille se apoyaba en su pecho para lograr dormir.

A la mañana siguiente

-Q. Déjame manejar.

-Bueno Santy.

-Dios si ese bebe no se calla no puedo concentrarme. Según Santana.

-Cántale Q, cuando aun estaba en mi vientre tu le cantabas y se tranquilizaba mucho.

-Haber baby que te canto: "If It Means A Lot To You"

"_Hey sweetie, I need you here tonight_

_And I know that you don't wanna be leaving_

_Yeah, you want it but I can't help it_

_I just feel complete when you're by my side_

_But I know you can't come home 'til they're singin' "_

La Bebe dejo de llorar mágicamente mientras miraba a Quinn con toda la atención.

-Guau Fabray, sigue… otra canción.

-Dime algo Lopez.

"_We found love in a hopples place _

_We found love in a hopples place"_

Comenzó a llorar otra vez.

-No le gusta Santana. Dijo Camille

"_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_They might say hi and i might say hey_

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

'_Cos they got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby"_

La bebe comenzó a aplaudir y Quinn continuo cantándole muy bajo y lento para que la niña se comenzara a dormir.

Les tomo una hora menos de lo esperado llegar a la ciudad de las luces.

_Siempre existe un tema, que marca el principio o el final de una relación, yo tengo varias, "Somebody to love" por ejemplo es una de las canciones para empezar algo, para marcar el comienzo de un gran amor. La cual no puedes escuchar, sin pensar en esa persona. __La musica nos hace eso. _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, lord!_

* * *

¿Comienza a tomar forma la historia no?

Perdon por perderme pero tengo muchos capitulos escritos en un pendrive que se ha echado a perder y estoy intentando recuperar algunos archivos. Creo que subire el viernes.

* * *

Los agradecimientos principales a LoveIsLoveBritanna por que me convencio a subirla.

Lean nuestra historia: s/8025330/1/With_Out_You

Gracias a los Reviews y a toda la gente que agrego la historia a favoritos.

Un abrazo Angelito :$


End file.
